


Super Smash Brothers Q&A

by Random_RWBY_Fan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Multi, Q&A, questions and answers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_RWBY_Fan/pseuds/Random_RWBY_Fan
Summary: It is a goal of mine to get back into writing this year. So I have decided to go back to where I started and make a Q&A!This will also hold some One-Shots when I finish themThis story has been Cross-posted to both FF.net and Wattpad for your reading convenience.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. A "Smashing" Start!

"Hello, readers on the internet!" Megaman exclaims with enthusiasm and joy, Megaman gestures to everyone behind him as he continues, "I know this is sudden, but I and the others here in smash decided to start a Q&A!"

"So send all of the questions you all have for us, We'll be waiting!" The smallest Link concludes, his enthusiastic smile beaming across his face.


	2. The First Question

From: Tyler (A Guest from FF.Net)

_________

Tyler: Little Mac, there is a comic about you raising Incineroar. Is there any truth to that?

Little Mac: Kina surprised to be the first one up here. But hell yeah I raised an Incineroar! Jalapeño come over here!

Jalapeño runs up to Little Mac tackling him to the ground

Little Mac: *laughing as he gets out from underneath Jalapeño. I still take care of him, they come around occasionally to hang out, eat, and even spar. He's actually one of my better sparring partners! Jalapeño doesn't rely on any supernatural abilities. They just go at it with their own physical strength, meaning it's far more productive training for both of us.

(That comic was so cute and wholesome, hope the chapter was satisfactory!)

Ps: is script format ok for you guys? I tend to get too hooked up on minor details so I will be using script format for a little bit as I get back into the swing of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask away! Every Character and Spirit is open for questioning!


End file.
